Of Love and War
by Copperbell111
Summary: War has broken out in Europe. Germany and England had to break up because of their alliances, but it turns out England loved Germany and vice versa and it was a very tearful and difficult break up for them. It made much more sense to Arthur he should be with Ludwig and not Francis...


"I don't understand Ludwig… " England began. He had been willing to give Germany a chance and at least listen to his reasons. Ludwig wasn't the same as he had been. He was different, more serious, even frightening. "You were using me all along?"

"That's right…" Ludwig growled in reply. "Now get out before I kill you." He said in a low voice. He was sitting in the darkness, half turned away from Arthur and not looking him in the eye. It was such a contrast to the way things had been between them for so long.

"I….I… refuse to believe that…" Arthur uttered, and although his heart beat fast in his chest and he was beginning to panic, he couldn't say that to Ludwig. He couldn't come across as weak. "It… it's Russia isn't it? Ivan…"

Germany sat there in silence watching England losing it. He could see the signs of hurt and panic in his eyes but he said nothing.

"Ludwig… you don't have to do this… Austria can take care of himself… " he replied.

After some time Germany replied. "That's not the point." he said with a low growl in his voice that reminded Arthur of a wolf, a predator hiding in the shadows. "When your brother is in trouble you help him." he said and caught his breath before yelling at Arthur. "You're one to talk when you are defending France!" he said "I don't see you leaving him to defend himself alone. " he continued.

Arthur felt the tears burning in his eyes and he could sense his skin burning and he knew he was shaking but he tried to hide all of that. Germany however was not stupid and he could see that Arthur was flustered and upset. His first instinct would have been to put his arms around him and stroke his hair and love him… but he had to turn away. "I have to honour a promise…"

"But I … thought…" England replied slowly losing his resolve. "I thought… you loved me…"

"You thought wrong." Replied Germany. "There is a situation now with Russia, and they will attack. What you have done…. England… what you have done is like striking a man from behind when he is trying to fight for his life against two assailants."

What Arthur couldn't see was that Ludwig was desperate. He would never have invaded France or broke the trust between them if he didn't have to. Now Russia and France would act together to destroy him and he had to act. England would never understand how he, Germany, had been backed into a corner and he had to defend himself.

"You invaded Belgium…" England replied, his bottom lip shaking so much he had to turn away. "You broke the trust… we had… and now you tell me you were only using me to get to France… ?"

"Is that surprising?" Ludwig asked calmly. "Don't tell me you were expecting more?"

"No…" England replied barely able to speak. He had actually fallen deeply in love with Ludwig. He loved how alike they were, everything they had in common, and what they were going to build together… a life… a happy union. It made much more sense to Arthur that he should be with Ludwig and not Francis. "No I… didn't expect more … Ludwig…" he uttered and turned around, and it was then that Ludwig saw his red eyes and the tears beginning to show. It tore at his heart strings to see England like that. He wanted to reach out to him but he couldn't. He wanted to tell him much he loved him, even more than ever he had felt for Italy or Austria or any of them. Beautiful…England.

"Get out Arthur…" he mumbled. "Get out and stay out."

Arthur picked up his things, no longer trying to hold back the emotions that consumed him. In tears he left Germany knowing that now they were at war. Ludwig turned away from him trying not to react to his sobbing and the pathetic way he was gathering up his things to leave. "That is right.. don't leave anything behind." he growled.

"Ludwig please…" Arthur cried, as if it was one last gasp of hope. Angrily, Ludwig grasped Arthur by the scruff of the neck. "You are trying my patience…" he roared before letting him go.

Betrayed and terrified, Arthur got his things together and left, closing the door behind him.

The dark silence of the room was broken by deep sobbing, as Ludwig allowed the tears to flow at last. "Oh England…" he whispered as his right hand wrapped itself around a rifle.


End file.
